Amor en Silencio
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Albertfic colmado de amor... en una mirada, en una sonrisa... en la vida, en la tranquilidad y en la tragedia... Deseando que se convierta en uno de sus favoritos... un fic corto más...
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor en Silencio**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 ** _Albertfic_**

 ** _GF2017_**

\- ¡Te amo!

\- También te amo. No sabes cuánto anhele este día. Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

\- Eso no es verdad, ayer te escuche decírselo a tu hija.

\- Tienes razón, mi amor. Tu y Candy son lo mejor que tengo, no sabes cuánto te había buscado, cuanto deseaba encontrarte y saberte en espera de mi hijo.

\- ¡Oh, mi amor! Pensé que te había perdido también.

El abuelo observaba desde la silla en su mesa con su pequeña nieta en sus brazos, al fin veía a su hija feliz, con el hombre que la amaba y que jamás la dejo, la boda fue el derroche de elegancia y George pagaba por todo, a pesar de que los invitados eran de parte de su hija, él deseaba pagarlo todo, porque amaba tanto a su preciosa Denise, la única hija y ahora, la única nieta, por el momento. Con ternura el abuelo cambiaba de posición a su nieta viendo como en el movimiento la pequeña hacía varias formas de su boquita, haciéndolo enternecer.

El hijo de los Andrew, estaba sentado a su lado, Albert miraba como hacía gestos y muecas a una bebita que solo estaba dormida, casi no había niños con quien jugar, esas bodas elegantes siempre resultaban aburridas. De pronto, varios hombres daban golpes, mujeres gritaban.

El novio asustado al ver a la mujer con pistola, cubría a su esposa Denise. Ella abrazaba y se salía de su espalda para que a George no lo lastimaran, al final la mujer desquiciada, soltaba la descarga en ambos dejándolos en el piso.

Los hombres de seguridad descargaban también en la atacante las balas. Trataban de detenerla. La bebita gritaba con pulmones amplios demostrando que la habían despertado. El abuelo al ver a su hija aterrorizado, daba a la pequeña al niño a un lado tratando de correr y salvar la vida de su única hija.

El niño viendo a la bebita con la boca abierta, le metía el chupón y se escondía bajo la mesa, asustado observaba como el vestido blanco de la novia estaba ensangrentado y el hombre a su lado la miraba con amor, dándole besos, protegiéndola, cubriéndola aun con sangre en sus hombros y en su oído el continuaba mirándola enamorado.

El abuelo se apretaba el pecho arrodillado ante la pareja de novios, los hombres gritaban "ambulancia" los sonidos estruendosos de las balas se habían detenido ahora eran gritos enormes y ya no de la pequeña que lo observaba asustada desde sus brazos. El estaba sin palabras viendo como la bebita ajustaba en varios movimientos el chupón, esperando su reacción.

Para el jovencito, ver a la pequeña con tristeza acababan de asesinar a sus padres y siendo tan pequeña, ya no tenía a nadie, su abuelo se lo llevaban en una ambulancia, mientras él veía como cubrían los cuerpos de su tutor George Johnson y su esposa Denise Johnson. Agradecía que la bebita no entendiera nada, ambos estaban en el salón esperando para saber que iba a continuar, los adultos se movían de un lado a otro. Con tranquilidad, tomaba la pañalera y caminaba lejos del olor a sangre. La mujer que había comenzado los disparos estaba en el suelo, nadie la tocaba.

Veinte años después…

\- Candy, por fin regresamos a casa.

\- Si Annie, mi abuelo y Albert me esperan.

\- El chico ese que es mudo.

\- Ya te dije que no digas eso, Albert es mi mejor amigo, cada verano que he pasado a su lado, no hacen falta palabras, somos los mejores amigos del mundo.

\- Pero él es mucho mayor que tu.

\- Gracias a él, las finanzas de mi abuelo son las mejores y… el también es un buen empresario,

\- ¡Ah de ser feo!

\- No lo es. Si es mayor, pero siempre está con mi abuelo desde que se convirtió en su tutor.

\- O sea que es tu familia.

\- Si. Es mi familia, mi amigo y quien administra todo desde su seriedad.

\- ¡Seriedad! Por favor Candy, esta mudo, no puede hablar.

\- Pues mi abuelo dice que es un problema que sucedió de niño, qué más da, el me escucha y créeme, con su mirada parece decir mucho más que todos lo que hablan y hablan y no dejan de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y no se ha casado? No será que… se ha enamorado de ti.

\- ¡Estás loca! Albert y yo somos amigos casi hermanos. Estuvimos juntos todos mis primeros años, el me cuidaba junto con mi niñera, luego lo mandaron a estudiar y nos separamos, regreso y se ha hecho cargo de la herencia de sus padres y ayuda a administrar la fortuna de mi abuelo.

\- Pues debe tener como treinta años. Ya debe estar con algunas mujeres y… posiblemente ahora que regreses te de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? No. El me hubiera escrito y comentado algo, no sé si tenga novia, pero no se casaría sin…

Candy se quedaba pensativa, nunca se había imaginado a Albert con otra mujer, ahora estaba inquieta, cuando le presentara a una novia, el tenía veintinueve años, era lógico pensarlo en formar una familia, pero con quien, no conocía a ninguna mujer o al menos no le había presentado a ninguna.

\- ¡Ahí Candy! eres ingenua, los hombres necesitan estar con una mujer, no has visto a todos nuestros compañeros, salen y andan de bar en bar, y en ocasiones… son casados con anticipación por… no prevenir.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… Albert es distinto.

El avión por fin llegaba, el abuelo en silla de ruedas, ahora con toda su cabellera blanca esperaba en el andén. Albert lo empujaba y se notaba ansioso miraba de un lado a otro buscándola, sus rizos, su mirada, su sonrisa, cuanto la había esperado, solo se escribían por mail, no había equipos con video llamada en su colegio aun. Pero aun así que le podía decir, si solo podía escribirle.

El abuelo Carlos miraba desde su silla el rostro de Albert, sonreía de lado al descubrir como tenía su nieta a ese hombre, hecho un tonto, pero si el también así estaba por ella, pudieron enviar a varios choferes y guardias, ambos podían delegar esa tarea, pero no, ellos deseaban verla antes que nadie. Y aun así, llegaron desde una hora antes por si se adelantaba el vuelo, estaban los dos en espera. Hasta cuando se daría cuenta Candy que Albert estaba enamorado de ella, se preguntaba pensativo el abuelo, al verlo tan ilusionado vigilar el andén por el que ella llegaría,

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Se lo dirás, hoy?

Albert lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, pensaba rápidamente en las palabras, sabía a lo que se refería, pero si… Candy había tenido novio, luego lo dejo porque no eran compatibles, conoció allá a otro tipo despreciable, que solo la hacía sentir relegada y otro estúpido que solo le quitaba el tiempo. Además era muy joven, ella posiblemente deseaba a alguien que conversará con ella, que le contara detalles, que le cantara al oído como ese novio que le recitaba versos, o el otro vanidoso que presumía de galán y termino por desilusionarla cuando tenía otra novia al mismo tiempo que a Candy. Con tranquilidad movía la cabeza negando, el abuelo ajustaba la boca desilusionado.

\- Deberías decirle, ella te quiere mucho, lo comprenderá. Albert hacía una sonrisa tierna, movía la silla de ruedas jugando con el abuelo y este agregaba, - Te la van a volver a ganar y luego sufrirás con ella todo lo que otro infeliz le haga. Ambos reían mientras Albert emborrachaba con la silla al abuelo, de pronto escuchaba el grito que ambos hacía girar,

\- ¡Albert! ¡Abuelito!

Los dos hombres la vieron correr con un maletín en la mano, se veía más hermosa, más alta, venía con vuelo y para no que no se topara con el fierro de la silla, al ver el piso resbaloso, Albert metía su mano en la cintura tomándola y abrazándola en el aire.

Las compañeras del colegio que vieron como Candy se iba a resbalar, se quedaron con la boca suelta, al ver al hombre tan alto y atractivo elevarla en sus brazos para que no se pegara con la silla de ruedas que estaba a su lado.

Annie, Patricia, Elisa y otras tres señoritas vestidas en trajes sastres recién llegadas de Europa, observaban como Albert aprovechando que rescataba a Candy la abrazaba y ella hacía lo mismo de su cuello llorando por cuanto los había echado de menos.

\- ¡Te extrañe tanto, Albert!

El doblaba sus brazos como si casi no trajera nada al tenerla con sus piernas colgando en el aire, absorbiendo el perfume de su cuello, rosando su nariz en su oído, escondido en sus rizos. Mientras el abuelo con una sonrisa notaba que Albert pronto se delataría ante su nieta.

* * *

 _ **Iniciando uno más... para ti**_

 _ **Sinceramente, una Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIC**_

 _ **Amor en Silencio**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 ** _Albertfic_**

 ** _GF2017_**

\- ¡Hijita mía! Pero que te han hecho, mírate estás más hermosa que nunca, dejar te digo todo lo que él no quiere decirte…

Candy giraba a ver a Albert quien, se quedaba con la boca entre abierta por la última frase del viejito soplón que estaba delatándolo en esos momentos,

\- Si mi pequeña, que bella te has puesto, fácil veinte sentimientos más de altura, mmm y esos tacones no cuentan, mira que ojos tan más bellos, y…

\- ¡Abuelito! Dicen que para una madre cuervo, sus hijos son las más bellas aves del mundo, y definitivamente eres un cuervito muy enamorado, Abuelito. Deja de hablar por Albert, el sabe hablar conmigo, sin palabras. - ¿Cierto, Albert?

Él le sonreía, el viejito soplón no se equivocaba, con esos tacones son veinte sentimientos más de altura, y ya estaba más cerca de sus labios y de poder escuchar su corazón latir por ella.

Las demás familias alrededor aparecían por las compañeras de Candy, ella no tenía ojos para nadie, solo para sus hombres, se despedía de lejos, al ir conversando con Albert de lo último que no le había escrito y su abuelo, escuchaba atento todo, al ver que sería un tema bueno para Albert al llegar a casa y dejar descansar a Candy, ya se lo recordaría, eso de que la llevaría… a acampar al gran cañón, todas las bellezas que desde Europa hablaban de América y ella no conocía por estar encerrada, eso se había terminado, ahora Albert se encargaría de ponerla al tanto de todo lo perdido por cinco años.

\- ¿Si aceptas, Albert?

El abuelo giraba para ver la respuesta y Albert con una sonrisa efusiva solo asentía feliz, diciéndole que si a todo lo que ella le pedía, al abuelo se sobaba las manos sonriendo, vaya que lo tenía comiendo de su mano, ya lo había visto, dijo que sí, a todo lo que ella quería, ¡ya cayo!

\- Abuelo, disculpa, también tengo planes contigo. No te escudaras en el dolor de rodillas, con esta sillita iremos a todos lados, te llevare a actualizar ese guarda ropa, mira con saco de cuadritos, ya no está de moda, dirán que faltaba una mujer en casa, y ya estoy aquí para reclamar mi lugar. Albert soltaba risas mudas, haciendo que Candy girara y lo viera apreciando lo hermoso que se veía ante ella, tan atractivo, su sonrisa lo hacía ver perfecto y el no lo sabía, pero era bueno conocer, si había alguien antes de comprometerlo a que la llevara de paseo.

El chofer subía las maletas en otra camioneta, tres vehículos escoltaban a Candy, subían al abuelo y ella junto a Albert se acomodaban tras él.

\- Abuelo, tienes que contarme si Albert, ya tiene novia, para… invitarla con nosotros, a pasear.

\- No hija, ya termino con ella, quería que le cantará al oído y Albert, no es un gran tenor, que digamos.

\- ¡Abuelo! Ella lo regañaba y luego tomaba a Albert de la cintura y recargada en él, agregando, - Que bueno que terminaste con la mujer esa, la pondremos celosa y seré yo, quien te cante a ti frente a ella. Ya verá de lo que se perdió esa, tipa. Albert reía al ver que el soplón, había logrado un punto a favor. Lo observaba, haciendo un agradecimiento en esa mirada, mientras que el abuelo levantaba ambas cejas con una sonrisa en los labios ajustada, respondiendo un "Te lo dije" en silencio.

En sí, había ese efecto, sus miradas, sus señas, sus palabras silenciosas, eran claves entre ellos. Albert no tenía una tipa que lo quisiera escuchar cantar, había una que lo que deseaba era tener su fortuna y dominar el imperio que él estaba acrecentando. Unida a la fortuna de Candy, era aun mayor la posibilidad de continuar incrementándola, pues ella, era su motivo para cada acción que realizaba, sus transacciones y cada detalle que tenía con éxito, se lo dedicaba de manera silenciosa a su musa, la pequeña que le dejo George, al irse y dejarlo… solo.

Candy sonreía pensativa, Albert la miraba de reojo en el camino, pensando porque se había quedado de pronto en silencio. Ella pensaba en las palabras del avión, donde le darían la sorpresa de una pareja de Albert y con lo respondido, estaba contenta de continuar con su amigo incondicional, al menos era suyo… y se lo llevaría lejos de cualquiera que le quisiera hacer algún daño o peor aún, humillarlo por no hablar desde que era niño.

\- Candy, hijita, organizamos una cenita con algunas amistades, tu carrera administrativa la has llevado lejos estos años y nosotros complacidos por tus logros, al esperar tu título queríamos darte un festejo…

\- ¿Festejo? No me gustan los festejos, lo sabes abuelito, a mi me gustan las cosas sencillas, ustedes dos son mi familia, no quiero festejos, te avise con tiempo. Albert le confirmaba a señas lo que él había dicho con anticipación y Candy le confirmaba que Albert la conocía bien, - Abuelo, debiste hacerle caso a Albert.

\- Mi pequeña, cinco años sin tenerte, sin considerar a los viejos amigos, ni para presentarte a… sus nietos, son buenos prospectos. Albert apretaba las quijadas y Candy igual molesta respondía,

\- No necesito presentaciones, me sé conseguir mis propios prospectos Abuelo, además… - Albert, que no hablamos de eso la ultima vez, que no te dije que no quería volverme a encontrar con un granuja, bueno para nada, mantenido y sin vergüenza que me quitara el tiempo. Albert asentía, y molesto regañaba su soplón de manera individual, a lo que Candy agregaba - Ni te esfuerces Albert, vamos a darle gusto a mi abuelito, siempre se sale con la suya, pero te pido de favor que no permitirás que nadie se de atribuciones como prospecto. En esos momentos el rubio levantaba las cejas y apretaba una sonrisa, mirando al abuelo, otro punto a favor y él lo había provocado con su fiestecita. Candy venía muy decidida de sus estudios, pero al verla de nuevo notaba que sacaba su celular e invitaba a sus compañeras al recibimiento, que su abuelo lo había organizado y preguntaba - Bueno, cuando es, a qué horas y en qué lugar. Con eso el abuelo sonreía y le daba un punta pie a Albert, quien aguantaba el golpecito entre cerrando los ojos y apretaba después una sonrisa, porque el bailaría en esa fiesta con Candy.

La llegada y el bajar sus maletas, se llevaba mucho tiempo, correr y recordar su casa, le daba cierta nostalgia, Albert que pasaba por el pasillo, descubriéndola soñadora, sonaba el zapato para traerla de sus pensamientos,

\- Albert, qué bello es regresar a casa. Nunca debí irme, aquí es donde me siento segura y feliz, no tenía que andar perdiendo el tiempo, mi abuelo y tu han estado aquí solos y yo…

El tomaba sus manos, jugaba con ella sacándole la nostalgia y corría a su lado por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, le mostraba un huerto orgánico y las flores que se cultivaban, ahí desde que ella se había ido, sonería emocionada, jalaba su brazo y lo bajaba para darle un beso en lo que sería su mejilla, pero al no hacerlo bien, alcanzaba a dárselo cerca de sus labios.

\- Gracias, Albert. Me conoces mejor que nadie. Realmente te extrañe mucho. No quiero volverme a alejar de ti y de mi abuelo, si puedes… tómame en cuenta en el trabajo, así aprenderé a estar ocupada y… cuando salgamos de viaje… lo programaremos muy bien.

Con señas mencionaba el bosque y el río, la cabaña, los caballos, a lo que ella asintiendo agregaba,

\- Si, con la fiesta del fin de semana estaremos allá, me encantaría salir a montar al amanecer y ver los atardeceres. ¿Podremos?

El asentía, se iban a tomar una semana y tanto el abuelo como él, habían organizado estar con ella para darle la bienvenida después de cinco largos años.

\- Sabes Albert, quería… preguntarte… La tipa esa, ¿está invitada a la fiesta? Albert se quedaba incrédulo, hasta que notaba que estaba celosa, o que simulaba estarlo. Aprovechaba para ver si le importaba y con los ojos cerrados sin verla asentía suavemente, al saber que estaba mintiéndole, pero Candy despotricaba de inmediato y agregaba - Te prometo que se arrepentirá si se te acerca, Albert.

Salieron del huerto, ella jalo su mano para regresar a la casa, el iba con una sonrisa efusiva, por supuesto, la harían que se arrepintiera, Candy estaba ahí para cuidarlo, ninguna más. ¡Cuales! Se reía el bromista al saber que solo el soplón se lo había inventado.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo a este y a todos los fics, conforme comentan es más fácil querer continuarlos**_

 _ **Sinceramente, una Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
